Anything Can Happen
by Kaylie123
Summary: Clary and her two brothers leave home to attend a boarding school in Manhattan. Are they truly ready for this? Because with the freedom of being an hour away from your parents and being in the city of dreams anything can happen. Including love, fights, friendships, and all that comes with being a high school student. Mainly Clace! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the loud blare of rock music. I jump out of bed and run to my brother's room where the annoying sound was coming from. When I come to the door I throw it open, not bothering to knock, and angrily stomp over to the bed where my brother stands packing his bag.

"Jonathan Morgenstern you woke me up with that crap you call music."

He turned around with a smirk on his face and a devilish glint in his dark, green eyes. I would know that look anywhere. I break into a sprint and run all the way down the stairs and into the living room, where my dad lays in his recliner watching football. I run and jump behind the recliner and signal for my dad to keep quiet about where I was. All of a sudden strong arms are lifting me up. I turn around and am met with the soft brown eyes of my other brother and Jonathan's twin, Sebastian. I try to wiggle out of his arms but it's too late. Jonathan has already reached us and begins to mercilessly tickle me. I bust out in loud giggles. "Jon please," I get out in between laughs.

"Jon and Seb leave your sister alone," my mother says and in a second the boys stop and jump on the couch. My mom walks over and helps me off the ground. "Clary, you better go get ready we're leaving at 11:00."

I run back up to my room and throw all my clothes in a bag. I put my sketchpad and pencils into my leather backpack. I also load it with my phone, phone charger, laptop, and headphones. I go into my bathroom and turn the shower on. While I wait for the water to heat up I strip off my clothes. After checking with my hand that the water is hot I get in. After washing my face, hair, and body I turn the water off and warp my thin body in a towel and twist my hair up in another towel.

I then put on makeup, dry my hair, and brush my teeth before I leave the bathroom to get dressed. When I walk out the door I put all my toiletries into one of my suitcases and then I remove the towel and put on my clothes. I decide on wearing a cute, green sundress with a long necklace and flats. I look in the mirror and am okay in what I see so I add lip-gloss, which I then throw into my backpack. I put my backpack on and grab my suitcases before taking one last look around my room. I grab my sweater off my chair and walk out, closing the door behind me. I walk down the stairs right at 11:00 and we load all of our stuff into my dad's range rover and sit in the car, me in the middle and my brother's on either side of me. My dad starts the car and I put my headphones in. It's only an hour trip but I still close my eyes and drift off to sleep with Bastille playing in my ears.

When I wake up my head is on Seb's shoulder and he is lightly tapping me. I can see his mouth moving but I don't know what he's saying. I realize my headphones are still in and I quickly remove them before saying, "Sorry what?"

"We're here and we need to go inside and register," I sit up and put all my belongings into my backpack before sliding out of the car behind Seb. I look up and see the huge school I will now be attending. Razial High school. It looks like an old church and is huge in comparison to the surrounding buildings. We walk up the huge steps in front of the building and open the large double doors. We walk up to the desk and are met by the secretary.

"I'm Madame Dorthea. How can I help you?" the lady asked.

I couldn't help but stare. She was quite a sight to see, with her Gypsy garb and crazy hair. Seb leans over and whispers, "What have we gotten ourselves into?" I had to hold back a laugh.

Jon finally answered, since Seb and I couldn't get ourselves together. "We're the Morgensterns and we need to register," He answered.

She typed something into the computer, while humming what sounds a lot like Shake it off, by Taylor Swift, before handing us a big folder and room keys. She then shouted, "Next."

We go back out front to get our stuff and tell our parents goodbye. I walk up to my dad and give him a hug. He lifts me off the ground and says, "Bye baby girl, I'm gonna miss you."

I looked up into his kind brown eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, the tears spill over onto my cheeks and I bury my face into my dad's chest before saying, "I love you and I don't know what I'm gonna do when the boys try to tackle."

"I think you'll be alright Kiddo," he says back. I then walk over to my mom and she tackles me in a hug. We say our good byes and then they leave. We watch from the steps of the building and then turn around to walk in ourselves. I then hurry to catch up with my brothers as they open the big double doors of my home for the next year. I walk in knowing that anything can happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the fabulous Cassandra Clare!**

After going inside the building again we go to look for our rooms. We get on the elevator and I push the third floor for me and the fifth floor for the boys, who would be sharing a room. "So, Clare after you finish un-packing come upstairs to our room and we can hang out," Seb says.

"Okay," I say as I get off of the elevator. Seb has always been the more protective brother of the two boys. I walk to the door that says my room number on and take a deep breath before putting the key into the lock and opening the door.

I walk into the room, which has two twin beds, two nightstands, two dressers, two closets, and one bathroom. I see a girl with black hair sitting in front of one of the closets, throwing clothes over her shoulder. "Ahhhhhhhh! There's not enough room in this tiny closet!" she shouts.

I couldn't stifle the laugh that burst out of me. I quickly cover my mouth with my hand but can't seem to quit laughing. The girl turns around with a slight blush on her face. I can now see that the girl is beautiful with her dark eyes and porcelain skin. As she stands up I see that she is tall and has really long legs.

"Sorry you had to see my break down, I'm Izzy," the girl says, sticking out her hand.

"I'm Clary,and it's totally okay," I respond, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Great! So I kinda just sat my stuff on this bed, but you can have whichever you want," she says as she walks back to her closet.

"Oh, that's fine. I don't care either," I told her, walking over to the other bed and sitting my bags down. I begin unpacking my stuff. After all my clothes are either in hung in the closet or neatly folded in the dresser. I then put my toiletries and hang my sweater on the hook near the door. I make my bed and then check my phone to see if Jon or Seb had texted me. There was one message from Seb, which said to just wear my pajamas and to bring a blanket.

"Hey Izzy, I'm going upstairs to hang with my brothers and watch movies and stuff, you wanna come?" I ask while changing into my Victoria's Secret pajama shorts and matching top.

"Will there be food?" she asks.

"I'm sure there will be tons of food. My brothers are like bottomless pits," I answer.

"I'm in!" She says while slipping into her pajamas.

I grab a blanket and my backpack, which I slip my phone and key into. While we're in the elevator Izzy says, "I my gosh! I forgot my phone! You go ahead I'll just go back to the room and get it."

"Are you sure? I can go with you," I say, when the elevator dings.

"Thanks but I got it, " she responds and pushes me off of the elevator.

As I walk down the hallway I'm not paying any attention to where I was going. All of a sudden I run into a solid wall. I look up and am met with the most beautiful, golden eyes I have ever seen. " Oh gosh, I'm so sorry," I say as I begin to back up.

He smirks at me before saying, " If you wanted to touch me, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh you only wish that I would touch you," I respond with an eye roll.

"Wow, you're feisty," He says with a smirk," I'm Jace by the way and you are?"

"I'm Clary," I reply, "and totally lost," I add looking around me, "I'm looking for the rec room."

"Fine I'll be your knight it shining armor and show you where to go," he says putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you, and don't push it with the knight in shining armor thing alright," I say. I don't knock his arm off because as much as I hate to admit it I like having it there.

"Do I still get a thank you kiss at the end?" he asks giving me the puppy dog face.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I say with what I hope is an air of mystery.

We walk the rest of the way in silence. I see the sign hanging from the door that says rec room. But Jace pushes me behind the wall and says, "Don't forget my kiss," he says with a smirk.

I stood up on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking into the rec room. I look back to see his mouth hanging I walk in I see Jon and Seb sitting on a couch playing video games. I also see a boy that looks like Izzy but with the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Beside this boy sat another boy who was very colorful with rainbow stripes and glitter in his hair.

The boys hadn't even looked up since I had entered the room. So I went to the couch and laid down right on top of them. That got their attention and they exchange a devilish look. "Get her!" Seb yells.

I jump up and run but immediately slam into something I look up and come face to face with Jace again. "We keep meeting like this Red," he says. I give him a pleading look, but he only loops his arms around my waist, can I say that his arms are strong and tan, and holds me so that my brothers can get me.

They walk up slowly with their hands outstretched and then all of a sudden they reach me and begin their attack. I burst out in a fit of giggles. I can feel Jace's chest vibrating on my back from his laugh. Finally Izzy walks in and says, "Jace Lightwood, you put that poor girl down right now."

"And why would I do that, sister dearest," he responds, "I'm having so much fun."

"I will force you to eat my cooking for a week," she responds cocking her hip out.

Immediately Jace drops me. I make a mental note never to eat anything that Izzy makes. After a second of being free I make a connection, "Wait, he's your brother?" I ask.

"I'm adopted," Jace says, not giving Izzy time to answer. "And that's our other brother Alec." I turn around and smile at Alec. I hear something crash in the hallway. I walk out of the rec room and see a geeky boy looking down at a pile of video games I assume he dropped.

I bend over and help him pick them up. "I'm Clary by the way," I say.

He looks up at me with the kindest brown eyes and says, "Simon, thank you so much for helping me with this."

"Anytime," I say with a smile as I stand up with a pile of video games in my hands. I turn to walk into the rec room when I see Jace standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare on his face.

Everyone comes into the room and we decide to decide to watch Strangers. I grab a piece of pizza a plop down on love seat with my blanket spread across my legs. Jace comes and sits beside me. The movie starts. Every time something scary happens I hide behind the blanket. I hear a laugh so I look over at Jace and he opens his arms. I hear a scream in the movie and dive into Jace's waiting arms. He wraps them around me and rubs soothing circles on my back. I don't remember when, but I fell asleep. It's one of the best sleeps of my life and I feel like I would be okay if I stayed here forever.

**Hey Guys! So this is my first fanfiction! I really like hearing from you guys so that I can become a better writer! Oh and I'll try to have a chapter up everyday! I'm going ahead and putting this chapter up since I don't know if I'll have time tomorrow!Thanks for reading!**

** Love,**

** Kaylie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All rights are owned by Cassandra Clare.**

I wake up encased in warmth. I snuggle closer to whatever Is giving off this heaven sent heat. I hear a car alarm in the distance and know that I've lost my ability to go back to sleep. So, I open my eyes and try to get up, only to realize I'm being held down by a weight on my stomach. I look down and see that this weight is a very muscular and tan arm. I wiggle around to look at my captor and discover Jace asleep beside me. I continue to try in vain to get out from under his arm. I turn around and begin poking him in the face. "Jace wake up," I whisper yell. He began to stir and open those gorgeous golden eyes.

"Clary it doesn't matter how cute you are," he says in his husky morning voice, "nobody wakes me up in the morning."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't have your gigantic arm holding me down," I say as I try to cover the blush from his compliment.

"You weren't complaining last night," he says with a smirk. I hit him in the chest and with a laugh he finally moves his arm.

After getting some water and brushing my teeth I return to the rec room where all the boys are still asleep except Jace who still lays stretched out on the couch. "Welcome back Red," he whispers with that smirk of his.

"Just move your arm so I can lay back down," I say with an eye roll.

"I thought you didn't want my gigantic arm holding you down," he says.

"Oh just shut up! I'm so cold," I respond and jut out my lower lip in a pout. I watch as his resolves vanishes and he opens his arms to welcome me. I dive into the warmth and snuggle close with a sigh of content. I feel Jace's chest vibrate beneath so look up and stick my tongue out at him.

We lay there like that for about half an hour when Jace breaks the silence and says, "it doesn't look like they're going to wake up anytime soon, so you wanna go get breakfast?"

"Sure," I reply and we get up to go get dressed. After changing into some blue jean short and a crop top I grab my backpack and head down to the lobby to meet Jace.

We begin walking when all of a sudden a thought comes to me, "Where are we going?"

"I know this great place called Taki's," he says, " you'll love it." He smiles. Like a genuine smile. I can't help the smile that I return.

We walk another couple of blocks before we reach a run down diner. We walk inside where we walk over to a corner booth and sit down. "Jace, it's beautiful In here," and it truly was. It had a sophisticated, rustic feel.

"Not as beautiful as the girl sitting across from me," he says, with a wink. I feel the heat creeping up my face, so I use my menu to hide my face. "And it's adorable when you blush," he adds. Gosh, what is this boy doing to me. The waitress walks up and she's is one of those girls that are all boys' types. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. But the part that probably gets guys attention are her huge freakin' boobs. I mean seriously. I am suddenly hyper aware of all my flaws. I find her staring at Jace, which just makes me angry. I know I have no reason to feel jealous. I mean I have no reason to feel jealous, we're aren't dating. I force myself to get over these feelings.

"What would you like, handsome?"the blonde bimbo asks.

I watch as Jace smirks at her and I expect him to flirt back right in front of me. But instead he surprises me and says, "I'll have coconut pancakes and a coffee and my gorgeous friend here will take the same," he then winks in at me. The bimbo glares at me, before walking off with a smack of her gum.

"Are you always this complimentary," I say, "because I could get used to this.

Jace smiles at me, one of those hearts topping smiles of his before saying, "I only speak the truth my lady." The pancakes then arrive and the waitress threw mine down in front of me. "Don't eat those. I'm pretty sure she spit in them." He pushes his plate into the middle of the table, "we can share mine it's fine."

"Thanks Jace. That's actually really nice of you," I say as a genuine smile.

"I am the best of us male species in every area," he says with a smirk. "So, Clary, tell me about yourself."

"Well," I begin after a giant bite of pancakes, " I'm from Connecticut. I only have two siblings Jon and Seb. My dad's a lawyer and my mom's an artist. I love to draw and write. I'm sorry I'm not a very interesting person."

"I think you're very interesting," he replies with another one of those genuine smiles. We spend the rest of the breakfast just talking about the most random things and laughing. When the waitress finally brings the check Jace sits his card down.

"Jace, you don't have to do that," I say.

"The guy always pays Clary," he says with a smile, "it's like the golden rule of dating.

"Did you just call this a date?" I ask.

"Shut up Red," he says. He then checks his watch and says, "We should probably get back it's been and hour and a half."

We leave and begin the walk back to school. Out of no where a man runs into me causing me to trip and twist my ankle. He, however, walks off unscathed and without an apology.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace says extending his hand to help me up.

"Yeah fine," I respond but as soon as I put pressure on my foot I can't hold back the grunt of pain.

"Here," Jace says, bending over to let mean his back. Usually I would argue but my foot really does hurt. So, I put my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on the back of my thighs to pick me up. "Why," he begins, "I do believe this is the second the second time I've been your knight in shining armor. I just know he's smirking even though I can't see his face.

We finally reach my door and Jace sets me down and says, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I think I just rolled it," I say and smile at the concern on his face. He starts to lean in and his lips just brush mine, sending electricity through me, when the door bursts open and a frantic looking Izzy says, "Clary, thank God! I have no idea what tonight to the end of the summer party."

She pulls me into the room and all I have time to say is, " thanks Jace, I had fun!"

As soon as the door is closed Izzy says, "So what was that about? Do you like my brother? I'm pretty sure he likes. You"

"Izzy take a breath," I finally get out, "I don't know. I mean I get butterflies when I'm around him. And whenever he touches me my heart skips a beat. But I've never been with a guy. My dang brothers always scare them away."

"Well I definitely think you should go for because I totally ship y'all. I'm gonna help you dress to impress tonight."

**Hey guys! So thank y'all so much for the nice comments and they really encourages me to keep writing! Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Kaylie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sadly all these characters belong to Cassandra Clare, not me!**

After three hours of Isabel pulling at my hair, touching my face, and flitting around our room looking for clothes, she finally tells me she's finished and I can go and look in the mirror. When I do I am amazed by what I see. I'm wearing a emerald green that flows out to able my mid thigh and a pair of black flats. I have on simple making up with a pink lipstick and my hair is in perfect curls that flow down to my mid back. For the first time I actually see a little of my mom in myself. I turn to Izzy and say, "Thank you Iz and you look beautiful." And she did. She had on a tight, black dress that went down to her mid thigh. She had on what looked like five inch black heels. Her makeup was also simple, but she had red lipstick. Her long dark hair was straightened down her back.

She smiles and says, "Thanks hun. So do you. We should go down and meet the guys."

We walk out of the elevator and into the lobby, where I see Jace, Alec, Seb, Jon, Magnus, and most surprisingly Simon. My eyes land on Jace first and he is wearing a pair of jeans with a white button down with the sleeves rolled up. But the best part is the expression on his face. His eyes are darker and his lips form a smirk on his face. I then look over and see Simon's mouth hanging open while he looks at Izzy. Jon breaks the silence and says, "We should get going."

I begin to walk out the door when I feel a hand on my arm. Jace whispers in my ear as his lips brush ever so slightly against my ear, "You look beautiful." A blush rose to my cheeks as I respond with, "You don't look so bad yourself." He smirks as when begin the walk to the club Pandemonium.

A cold breeze blows by and a shiver overtakes by body. A warm arms slides around my shoulders. I look up and smile at Jace. Everyone is walking in front of us and talking, but Jace and I walk in silence just enjoying each other's company.

When we finally reach the club we walk up to the bouncer who tells us we have to go to the back of the line. Izzy then walks over to him with a sway of her hips and whispers in the man's ear. He smirks and opens the rope for us to walk through. We walk inside and the lights and the music immediately overwhelm me. We make our way to the bar. "Let's go dance," Izzy says as she drags Simon to the dance floor.

Jace and I stand at the bar and he takes my hand and starts to walk into the crowd of dancing people. "Jace, I don't dance," I shout to him over the music.

He smiles and shouts back to me, "Just follow my lead, Red."

We begin dancing and I just follow Jace's lead. After about an hour of dancing Jace shouts, "Let's go get a drink." He leads me by the hand to bar and orders for both of us. I take the drink and we stand there talking about nothing. I begin to feel a deep need of air from the packed club and the smoke wafting around in the air.

"Jace I'm going to go get some air," I shout to him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asks with concern written on his face.

"No it's fine, I'll be back in a minute," I say with a smile.

I walk through the crowd in the direction of the nearest door. After running into more than a few people and being grabbed by too many drunken men I finally make it to the door. I walk out and end up in an alley. I take in a deep breath and then look around. The alley is mostly filled with trash. There is only one other person there besides me. He is tall and has long dark hair. He leans on the wall with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

He slowly walks towards me and says, "You want a drag?"

"No thank you. I'm good," I respond. However, he continues to walk closer and I begin to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm Raphael, and what's your name beautiful," he says as he throws the cigarette on the ground and steps on it.

"You know what I have to get back inside. My friends are waiting for me," I say as I begin backing up towards the door.

"I don't think they'll mind waiting a few more minutes," He says with a devilish grin on his face. He grabs my arm and pushes me against the wall.

"Please, stop," I beg with a pleading look in my eyes.

Suddenly Raphael is flung onto the ground and Jace stands above him. He picks him up and slams his back into the wall and says with anger in his voice, "I believe she said stop." He rears back his arm but I run up and put my hand on his arm. "Jace stop, he's not worth it," I say.

He looks down at me and the anger melts from his face. I grab his hand and say, "We should head home."

We walk in silence back to the school. On the elevator Jace says, "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have let you go outside alone."

"Jace, this is not your fault I say. "You saved me." At that moment the elevator dings and we get off on my floor. We walk to my door and Jace just looks at me.

Finally he says, "Clary I'm so sorry again. I should have gone with you."

"Jace, I'm just so thankful you came when you did," I say.

"Goodnight Clary," he says.

"Goodnight Jace," I say as I turn around to go inside. All of a sudden Jace turns me around and his lips collide with mine.

Finally we break apart and say goodnight again. I walk inside and shut the door. I slide down the door and just smile thinking again of the kiss.

**Hey guys! Sorry this is up so late today! But anyway Yayyyyyy Clace! Thanks again for reading!**

** Love,**

** Kaylie**


End file.
